rs3serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Melee Training
This melee training guide will help players train their combat skills from 1 to 99. The gude will explain the best Monster to kill at your level, along with providing advantages and disadvantages of training on each monster. This guide is written upon the basis that you train all combat skills up to the given level. The levels below refer to individual combat stat levels, not to overall combat level of the player. Training Tips *Use your best weapon available *Wear items that gives offensive bonuses, for example, Dragonfire Shield *Wear a specific Barrows set like Guthan's to prolong trips, when fighting higher level monsters *Using super sets is also a way to prolong trips, but it would be tough to obtain from the General Store and players *Use fast weapons like the Abyssal Whip, while 2-handed weapons like the Dragon 2-Handed Sword hits harder the Abyssal Whip hits more often and more xp over time Level 1 to 30 Man all around Runescape 3 Advantages *Many men wandering around *A General Store nearby where drops can be sold Disadvantages *Often crowded *Bad drops Tips *If you kill man near your house, you can pick up the bones and use them on the nearby altar for prayer xp Chicken all around Runescape 3 Advantages *Low attack and defence *Always drops bones and raw chicken, which can be used to train Prayer and Cooking respectively *Chicken drops feathers, which can be used for fishing or be sold to other players Disadvantages *Maybe crowded *Low HP means training will be less effective at higher levels Level 30 to 60 Guards Advantages *Low Attack and Defence, easy to defeat *nearly always coin drops Disadvantages *They'll hit high if player doesn't wear armour and has 1 defence, so players should hav at least 15 defence before fighting them Monks Advantages *Easy and quick kills, no high hits and low defence *Talk to monks and they'll heal you Disadvantages *Low HP so training 50+ combat skills isn't very efficient *Only bones for drops Rock Crabs Advantages *High HP (50 HP) *They are aggressive *Hits are very rare Disadvantages *Often crowded Level 60 to 80/90 From this point of training, players must be well-prepared for the battles or you may die quickly Hill Giants Advantages *They always drop Big bones, which can be sold or to train prayer *They drop some armour and the Limpwurt root which can be sold to other players for profit Disadvantages *Almost always crowded *They can hit fairly high on low defence pures Hobgoblins Advantages *Good drops *Low defence *Easier to defeat with an Abyssal Whip, and faster xp over time Disadvantages *They have high accuracy and will hit you frequently Flesh Crawlers Advantages *Aggressive for 15 to 20 minutes *They only have a maximum hit of 2 *Excellent drops *They drop fire and nature runes very frequently, so u can high alc some of the valuable drops like armour *Low defence Disadvantages *Very crowded *Aggressive zombies nearby *They can hit frequently if players don't wear good armour Moss Giants Advantages *Some drops can give good profit like seeds *Many drops can be alchemised for a good amount of money *Over 1mil xp can be earned in very little time *Moss Giants are aggressive for players with 84 combat and below *Experience will rise gradually when you hav reached 85+ in combat Disadvantages *They can hit high on 1 defence pures *Far from bank